shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Doppio Mezzaluna Pizza
|chef = Takumi Aldini |primary ingredient = Dough Beef Cheese |cuisine type = Italian Japanese |dish type = Pizza |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 236 }}Doppio Mezzaluna Pizza is a dish made by Takumi Aldini for his match against Etsuya Eizan during the 2nd Card of the 3rd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Description Like a half-moon, this pizza is comprised of two halves. One side is composed of rich shigureni beef and the ginger that was cut needle thin to round the flavors together, the other side is a magical quattro formaggio which is seasoned with black pepper that is meant to be eaten afterwards. Though it could stand alone as a standard Italian secondo piatto, by taking advantage of Etsuya's Roast Beef of Temptation~ Etsuya Eizan Edition, it is a magical terzo piatto. Recipe * Pizza Dough ** Pizza Base Sauce *** Yuzu ''' **** '''Juice **** Zest ''' *** '''White Miso Paste *** Sugar *** Mirin Right Side: * Beef Shigureni ** Beef (Thin-Cut)''' *** '''Sesame Oil *** Water *** Soy Sauce *** Sugar ** Ginger (Needle Thin)''' *** '''Water * Scallions (White Parts)''' * '''Mozzarella Left Side: * Quattro Formaggi ** Mozzarella ** Parmigiano-Reggiano ('''Parmesan)' ** '''Gorgonzola' ** Ricotta * Black Pepper Trivia * Doppio in english translates to Double and Mezzaluna 'in english translates to ''Half Moon, so in other words the english version of this dish translates to '''Double Half Moon Pizza. * Quattro Formaggi in english translates to Four Cheeses. Real Facts * Pizza is a traditional Italian dish consisting of a yeasted flatbread typically topped with tomato sauce and cheese and baked in an oven. It can also be topped with additional vegetables, meats, and condiments. The term pizza was first recorded in the 10th century, in a Latin manuscript from the Southern Italy town of Gaeta in Lazio, on the border with Campania. Modern pizza was invented in Naples, and the dish and its variants have since become popular and common in many areas of the world. In 2009, upon Italy's request, Neapolitan pizza was registered with the European Union as a Traditional Speciality Guaranteed dish. Associazione Verace Pizza Napoletana (True Neapolitan Pizza Association), a non-profit organization founded in 1984 with headquarters in Naples, aims to "promote and protect... the true Neapolitan pizza".Wikipedia page on Pizza. * Beef Shigureni is commonly used as a side dish. This strongly seasoned beef can be kept in the fridge up to a week. Can be used for lunch and busy weekday dinners when you want one more thing. Beef Shigureni is made a lot like a Gyūdon, but cooked longer to get a more tender texture here. When the beef is partially frozen, it is easier to slice thin. This dish has a sweet and salty flavor that goes very well with steamed rice. References Category:Dishes Category:Italian Dishes Category:Takumi Aldini Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Beef Dishes Category:Régiment de Cuisine Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Snack Dishes